A media broadcaster may provide media content, such as media coverage of events and news, in real-time from a remote location to viewers of a television network. The remote location may not support a direct data communication connection to a host location (e.g., a broadcast station or a television studio) that supports transmission of the media content as digital broadcast grade video. Whether the media broadcaster can transmit media content in real-time from the remote location to the host location as the digital broadcast grade video depends in part on the type of data communication connection utilized for transmission.
The type of data communication connections that may allow transmission from the remote location may include a “line of sight” connection (e.g., a point-to-point microwave connection and a satellite uplink/downlink connection), a point-to-point fiber video circuit connection, a terrestrial connection supporting video signal to SONET multiplexing, and an internet protocol terrestrial network connection. In a transmission system that utilizes a line of sight connection, a transmitting antenna associated with a transmitting video camera may utilize an unobstructed line of sight with a relay satellite or a microwave relay station for transmission. In a transmission system that utilizes the point-to-point fiber video circuit connection, transmission is limited by a geographic location of hardware associated with connections of the point-to-point fiber video circuit.